Beautiful Stuggle
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Faye wants Diana but she's rejected when she tells Diana that she loves her. What happens when Faye saves her life during a fight with evil Demons? Will Diana want Faye or not?
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

Beautiful Struggle – Faye wants Diana but she's rejected when she tells Diana that she loves her. What happens when Faye saves her life during a fight with evil Demons? Will Diana want Faye or not?

**A/N – I do not own the Secret Circle or any of its characters. **This story is for snowboardgurl.

….

Chapter 1: The Confession

Faye walks down the hallway with Melissa and Cassie. Faye wants to find her book of shadows and she's determined to know about her powers. They reach their lockers.

"So when are we going on the book hunt?" Cassie asks.

"Tomorrow. We have to stay clear of demons and shit. I don't want them following us around when we go out looking for the book." Faye says putting her workbooks in her locker.

"So have you talked to Diana about this plan? Does she even know?" Melissa raises an eyebrow.

"No. I don't want her to know." Faye states.

"Faye come on. Tell her how you feel about her." Cassie tells the older witch.

"It's not that easy. Diana is dating Grant. She seems so in love." Faye closes her locker.

"I don't think they're meant for each other. I mean Grant is cute and all, but he's not right for my sister." Cassie tells them.

"How does it feel having your father dead?" Melissa asks the blonde.

"To be honest. I've lost everyone. Diana is the only family I have left. I feel good now that he's gone for good. I don't want anymore evilness to come at us. Including my dark magic." Cassie leans against a locker.

"I agree." Faye looks over and sees Diana walking down the hallway. Faye smiles at the brunette.

"Cassie she has that look."

Cassie smacks Faye's head.

"Ow! What the hell Blake?" Faye rubs the back of her head.

"Take her out on a date first. Then you can stare all you want." Cassie says.

"Whatever. She loves Grant." Faye groans and walks away.

"Hey guys. Where did Faye go?" Diana asks.

"Oh she went to class already." Melissa lies.

"I wanted to ask her about coming over my house tonight to study." Diana says sadly.

"Hold on." Melissa texts Faye.

"_Get your ass back here. She was some alone time with you at her house. Study date!"_ – M

"So tonight?" Faye asks.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Cassie jumps.

"I was around the corner." Faye laughs.

"Yeah tonight. Bring your notes." Diana kisses her cheek and walks away. Faye has a goofy smile on her face.

"She so wants me." Faye slides down the lockers with her goofy smile.

"Come on. Let's go." They both pick up Faye walking to class.

…..

Faye is at home getting ready to go over Diana's house. Her mother walks in.

"Hey Faye." Dawn greets.

"Hi mom." She greets back.

"Where are you going?" The blonde questions her daughter.

"Over Diana's. Faye sips on her juice.

"Faye are you sure about Diana?" She questions.

"Mom I've been in love with her ever since preschool." She rolls her eyes.

"Honey why didn't you tell her before she got with Adam?"

"I was afraid she wouldn't want me. I was afraid that she would never talk to me ever again." Faye puts her notes into her bag.

"One day at a time Faye. You know she's with that Grant guy." She gives her a one arm hug.

"I know. Cassie gave me permission to take her out." She smiles.

"Cassie is just trying to look out for her little sister. After John died Cassie and Diana didn't know what to do. They only have each other. Charles is still missing because of the demons that took over his body." Dawn says shakily.

"Mom? You alright?"

"He loved Diana. I hope Charles is okay."

"Me too. I hate that Diana and Cassie has to go through this." Faye grabs an orange out of the fridge.

"Honey good luck with Diana." Dawn kissed her head.

"Thanks. See you later." Faye leaves the house.

….

Diana is sitting on the couch with her French book in her lap. She looks over at Faye who's asleep. She nudges the girl's arm making her waking up.

"What?" Faye groans.

"We're supposed to be studying Faye."

"Look French gives me really bad cramps." Faye jokes.

"You say that about Spanish too." Diana hits her leg playfully.

"They're both boring as shit. Let's watch How to get Away with Murder." Faye turns the TV on.

"Faye no." Diana tries to grab the remote.

"Diana take a break. You need one." She searches for the show.

"Fine just for a little while."

"Thank you Lord. Okay which episode did we stop on?" Faye asked her looking through the episode list.

"I think episode 7. We were a little behind because of that fight we had last week."

"Damn that's right." Faye presses play on the episode.

Diana brings in a bowl of popcorn and some drinks.

"Girl will you sit down?" Faye pulls her down.

"Okay." Diana smiles.

"Thanks for inviting me over."

"Hey it's no problem."

The girls turn their attention right back to the TV. Faye steals glances at Diana every once in a while. Diana is so caught up into the show that she doesn't know that Faye is looking at her. Dianna cuddles into Faye. Faye wraps her arm around her. Faye loves this being close to the woman she loves. If only Diana knew. Faye thinks that this is the best time to tell Diana how she feels because they're alone. Faye sits up for a minute and grabs the remote to pause the show. Diana looks at her.

"Why'd you pause it?"

"Diana I have something to tell you." Faye says nervously.

"Okay what is it?" Diana asks.

"Well I uh been having this feeling." Faye scrunches up her face.

"What type of feeling?" Diana looks into her eyes.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm in love with someone in our circle and I really want to tell this person how I feel." Faye fiddles with her fingers.

"Faye you shouldn't hide your feelings away from someone. Don't hold your feelings inside. Spread it." Diana holds her hands.

"What if this person doesn't love me back? I mean they are dating someone." Faye strokes Diana's hand.

"Well I think it's best for this person Faye." Diana feels a tingle while she and Faye hold hands.

"I get what you're saying."

"So who is it?" She questions.

"It's you. I love you." Faye confesses.

"W-what?" Diana stutters.

"I love you Diana. I can't stop thinking about you." Faye confesses.

"For how long?"

"Ever since I the day I whooped Jennie's ass. . We were in pre-k"

"Faye you've been in love with me ever since preschool?"

"Yes." Faye nods.

"Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?" Faye questions.

"Faye I'm flattered but I'm in love with Grant." Diana tells her.

"Diana he's not good for you." Faye hisses.

"Grant is a good guy Faye. I don't want to leave him." Diana reasons.

"Why not? Is it because he won your heart over and I didn't?" Faye spits.

"No that's not it."

"Then what is then Diana? I just told you how I felt about you and I get fucking rejected!" Faye yells.

"Faye please stop yelling at me. This is not fair and you know it." Diana says sternly.

"Fuck this. I just embarrassed my fucking self. I'm out of here." Faye packs up her stuff.

"Faye don't go. Please." Diana grabs her arm.

"I'm not good for you." Faye jerks her arm back.

"Faye I do love you."

"Yeah,but only as a friend." Faye leaves.

Diana hears Faye's car speed away. Diana just sits there alone. She packs up her stuff and heads over to her sister's house.

….

Faye is sitting by the docks crying. Faye pulls out her phone and texts Melissa.

"_She fucking rejected me!" – F_

"_Why? What did she say?" –M_

"_She loves Grant. She loves me, but as a friend." – F_

"_Faye where are you?" – M_

"_By the docks. I just want to be alone." –F_

"_You sure?" – M_

"_Yeah. Let me calm down." –F_

"_Okay. Love you." – M_

"_Love you too." – F_

Faye looks down at the water that is beginning to form into small waves. She pulls out a flask and begins to drink her heartache away. Faye stays at the dock for another 30 minutes. She gets up and heads home. What Faye didn't know that an evil Figure was watching her every move.

End of Chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will be sad.


	2. Chapter 2: Battling Demons

Chapter 2: Battling Demons

Faye's POV

I walk into science class and I see Diana taking her seat beside Adam. I sigh and walk to my seat and sit beside Melissa. I feel a paper ball being thrown at me and I turn around and see Diana looking at me with sadness.

"What?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Faye, we need to talk." She says.

"We've done a lot of that last night, and look how it turned out." I turned back around in my seat and face the front.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" She asks me in frustration.

"Yep." I say popping the p. I here her mumbling curse words under her breath. I work quietly on my assignments until the end of class. When the bell rings I run out of the classroom heading to my locker. I open my locker and a note falls out. It reads "I know your secret."

"What the fuck?" I look around the halls to see a suspicious person, but I don't see anybody. I put the note into my pocket and put my books away. I slam my locker shut ignoring the eyes that are looking at me. I walk towards the lunch room, because I'm hungry. I get into line and see my favorite lunch lady Erma. "Hey Miss Erma." I greet.

"Hey Faye. Why would you like today?" She asks me with a smile.

"I'll kill for a spicy chicken sandwich and chili cheese fries with a fanta." I say listing off my favorite foods.

"You got it." She begins to make my food.

"How's George?" I asked her, grabbing a tray.

"He's fine. He's behaving in jail." She says dryly.

"I'm sorry. George will get out." I say with hope.

"I hope so Faye." She sighs and cooks my fries. I turn to look and see Diana eating with Grant.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I basically yell.

"What's wrong Faye?" Erma asks me in concern.

"Diana." I simply say.

"You love her, he looks like a chip skylark reject." She says snickering.

"Nice." I fist bump her.

"So I'm guessing you told her and that was the result." She points to Grant and Diana.

"Yeah, I told her last night and I got my heart broken." I tell her.

"Faye, you know I love you like my own, I'm going to be 100% honest with you baby, You really need to stop drooling over Diana. I know you lover her, but how do you know that you won't fall in love with somebody else?" She says putting my food onto my tray.

"We're written in the stars. Diana and I are meant to be together because that's what our ancestors wanted." I explain eating my chicken sandwich.

"Then make her see that Faye. The next time I see you, Diana better be yours." She smiles at me and walks to the back.

"That's going to be hard for me to do." I say to myself. I go to sit by Cassie and continue to eat my lunch. This is going to be a long day. As soon as school is over I head home to get some rest. I've been tired lately and I need some sleep. I walk up to my door and see that it's halfway open. Okay, this is creepy as fuck. I walk in and I hear loud sounds coming from the kitchen. I grab the bat that's beside the door and I peek around the corner and see someone digging in my fridge. That's my food!

"Who are you?!" I yell holding the bat up high.

"Relax Faye." Jake holds his hands up.

"You fucking idiot!" I yell out in anger.

"Sorry." He smiles at me.

"Dick." I put the bat down in the table.

"How's my brother?" Jake asks me.

"Go see him. I don't know." I walk over to my fridge and look for my apple juice. Okay, what the hell? "Did you drink my apple juice?" I turn to look at him.

"I was thirsty." He shrugs.

"I hate you." I slam the door shut.

"Faye, what's wrong?" He asks me leaning against the counter.

"Nothing, why are you here?" I raise a brow at him.

"The witch hunters are here." He says.

"Now, is not a time for jokes." I say seriously.

"I'm not Faye. You know since you guys bounded the circle they're going to be after you guys." He pull out a piece of paper and slides it over to me.

"What's this?" I asked picking the paper up.

"A safehouse. Just in case you guys need one." He sticks his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked in confusion.

"Nick is my brother Faye. I don't want anything to happen." He says.

"Okay. Thanks." I nod at him.

"Sure. I'll see you around Faye." He leaves my house.

"Damn." I walk up to my room and take a nap.

…..

Diana's POV

Okay, now I'm starting to get frustrated with Faye. She's not picking up and we are in trouble. Someone blew up the an abandoned playground outside chance harbor. We got to check it out, but I'm not getting a response from Faye.

"Ugh!" I grunt in frustration.

"You okay?" Adam asks me as he walks into my room.

"I will be as soon as Faye picks up." I call her again.

"So, what happened?" He asked leaning against my door frame.

"Faye, told me that she loved me and I rejected her." I say sadly as I wait for her to answer.

"Oh, that's why she was pissed this morning." He says.

"Yeah, she won't talk to me." I hang up my phone.

"Give her time. Faye will come around." He says smiling.

"I trust you on that." I tell him. I hear my front door open and I rush downstairs with Adam and I see Faye standing there with deshelved hair. She was having sex!

"Hey." She says in a sleepy voice.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked angrily.

"Well, mom I took a nap, thank you. Can we go before I get tired again?" She groans.

"Well, maybe you should thought us first before having sex with some slut Faye." I walk out the front door slamming it. I look back and see Faye coming towards me angrily.

"Hey!" She yells at me.

"What?!" I yell back.

"First off, I didn't have sex Diana! Maybe you should mind your own damn business before accusing me of something I didn't do. Secondly, if I was having sex, why do you care?" She growls.

"I don't! We're more important!" I cross my arms.

"Oh, just like Grant is? I'm not in the mood Diana, to argue about this shit, I'm tired as hell because of school and my mom is pressuring me into getting into a good college. You're not my girlfriend and you don't control me." She walks by me bumping into my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Cassie rubs my back.

"I hope so sis." I walk to my car and we head out. We pull up at the creepy park and I don't see anybody around.

"This is bullshit." Faye says.

"How is this bullshit?" I asked her.

"Hello Nancy Drew, no one is here." Faye says as she kicks the dirt.

"Someone is here, this place is just to quiet." Melissa says. We hear branch snap and we all turn around to the woods that's behind us.

"What was that?" Cassie asks.

"I don't know, something's out there." I say looking around.

"I know what, the boogeyman. Can we please get the hell out of here? I'm hungry." Faye says as she walks away. She's pissing me off.

"Faye, we can't just leave." Adam tris to reason with her.

"Whatever." She waves her hand off and continues to walk.

"Let's go." I say. We began to walk until we see Faye flying in the air and landing onto her back hard.

"Shit!" She gets up quickly.

"What the hell?" Nick look over and sees a group of demons coming towards us.

"Oh my god. Demons." I gasps as they get closer.

"Fresh meat." I hear one giggle evilly.

"Fuck this!" Faye runs up and kick one of them in the face making him fly high into the air and land into a pile full of sharp tree branches.

"You bitch!" Another one runs towards Faye, but Nick over powers him. Cassie and Melissa are fighting the other one. I feel my magic being taken away and I start to feel dizzy.

"No! " I see Faye do this wind move making the demon turn into dust. I ended up fighting with this girl demon who charges at me.

"Eben wants your head!" She grins evilly. We continue to fight, until I'm thrown on the ground.

"Eben can go to hell!" I spit out the blood from my mouth.

"I'll be happy to send you there first." She's about to kill me until Faye jumps in front of me taking brutal damage to her body. "I'll get you next time Meade." She runs back into the woods with her two other friends. I look over and see smoke coming from Faye's body.

"Faye!" I run over to her and she's out cold. Faye's body is so dull.

"What happened?" Melissa asked as she approaches us.

"She jumped in front of me. That girl demon was going to kill me." I hold Faye up.

"We have to get back home." Adam picks Faye up and heads to his car. I was about to go with them until I see something shining on the ground. I go over and pick it up. I put the object in my pocket and head back with the others.

What the circle doesn't know is that Jake is smiling at the whole thing.

End of this chapter. I'm so sorry about not updating this story. Will Faye be okay? What was the object Diana found? What do you guys think that Jake is up too? Which story next?


	3. Chapter 3: Curing Faye

Chapter 3: Curing Faye

Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block for real on this story.

Diana's POV

I run up to Faye's doorstep banging on the door. Dawn opens it up frowning we she sees it's me.

"Diana, why are you out so late?" She asked me.

"Faye got hurt." I told her. She was about to say something, but Jake runs up with Faye in his arms.

"Oh my god." Dawn stares at Faye with wide eyes. Jake puts Faye on the couch.

"Wake up Faye." Jake said shaking her.

"What happened?" Dawn asked going over to Faye who's still not responding.

"We were fighting Demons, and Faye got hit." Cassie explains.

Dawn looks down at Faye. "Look, I'll take care of Faye you guys go home." Dawn said.

"Okay." I walk over and kiss Faye's forehead. I leave with Cassie and Jake. Adam was waiting in the car for us.

Adam turns to look at me. "Diana, you alright?" Adam asked me.

I let out a shaky breath. "No. Hey sis, can I stay with you?" I asked.

"Sure sis. You know that you can." Cassie said. I nod as Adam drives us to Cassie's house. I get out along with Cassie and head inside. I take off my jacket putting it up on the rack. I see Cassie putting a tea kettle on the stove.

"You hungry?" She asked me.

I nod. "Yeah, I'll order some Chinese food." I say going into the drawer pulling out the menu.

"Hey, I'll order. Go take a shower and ease your mind." Cassie takes the menu out of my hand and dials the number.

"Alright." I head upstairs to take a shower. I slip my clothes off turning on the water. Faye saved my ass tonight. I want to know who that girl was. I relax when I feel the hot water hit my sore body. Right now, I'm only thinking of Faye. What if she's dead? What if her powers are gone? I've been so mean to her, and this is the result of me being a bitch to her.

I hear the door open. "You okay?" Cassie asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I tell her.

"You thinking of Faye?" She asked. I peek out of the shower curtain to look at her. "How'd you know?" I asked her.

"Diana, you and Faye are written in the stars. Faye loves you, and as much as she's pissed off at you; she still saved your life tonight. That's love little sis. Grant wouldn't do that. He looks like the type to run like a little bitch." Cassie said.

"Did Dawn text back yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said Faye is awake, but her body still need to heal up. So Faye might not be in school for a week. It depends on how her body heals." Cassie explains.

"Maybe we can find some herbs for her. I know this shop my Grandma use to go to." I say turning off the shower.

"Okay, we can go tomorrow." Cassie nods handing me a towel. I grab it wrapping it around my body before stepping out of the shower.

"Let's go eat." Cassie heads downstairs. I dry myself off slipping on my clothes then heading downstairs to eat. I swear my sister knows me so well when it comes down to food.

…..

The Next Day

Faye's POV

I hear a knock at my door; I groan because I don't want to get up.

"What is it?!" I yell from my spot on the couch.

"Faye. It's Diana." She says.

"Use the key from under the brick!" I yell out. I hear my door open and closing. I look up to see Diana walking in with some brown bags. I sit up at little bit.

"What is that?" I asked trying to get comfortable. She looks at me with those damn pretty brown eyes.

"Herbs. Your body will heal faster if I mix it up with some tea." She said putting some tea on.

"No way. I'm out of school for a week." I say smiling.

"You need to get an education. So you're going to drink some tea Faye." She says sternly. I groan at her.

"Who are you? My mother?" I question closing my eyes.

"No, but I did tell your mom to bring you your homework." She said.

I open my eyes to look at her. "You didn't. I had a whole week free of homework!" I growl.

"not really." Diana pours the tea into a cup walking over to me.

"I'm not thirsty." I grumble. I'm not drinking that tea. I don't even drink tea.

Diana rolls her eyes at me. "It's good Faye." She said.

I sigh. "Fine." I sip the tea slowly. "Damn, that's actually good." I say sipping some more of it.

"Good." Diana punches my shoulder hard.

"OW! What the fuck?!" I put my tea on the table and rub my shoulder.

"That's for getting yourself hurt last night idiot!" She yells out in anger.

If I wasn't in pain then, I am now. "Fuck, you hit hard." I say to her.

"Sorry, you almost died last night Faye. You scared the shit out of me." She said glaring at me. I pull her onto to me.

"I wasn't going to let you die Meade." I say rubbing her back.

"I know, but it was still stupid." She lays her head onto my chest.

"This is what I'm talking about. I'm a real playa. I got my girl." I say cheerfully.

Diana laughs. "You're something else Faye Chamberlin." She said.

"Is this the part when we kiss? Cause my lips are sore from last night." I say smirking at her.

Diana sits up to look at me. "You're not a getting a kiss Faye. No kisses for you." She said sternly.

"That's not fair. The hero always gets the kiss." I said to her.

Diana chuckles. "Fine." Diana rolls her eyes. She was about to kiss me until her phone chimes.

"Noooooo!" I whine.

"Oh hush Faye." Diana sits up to look at her phone. I sit up as well.

"Who is it?" I asked taking her phone away.

"Hey!" She tries to reach for it back. I read the text.

"Tell him you're with me. I still want my hero kiss." I hand her phone back to her.

"Will you stop being a big ass baby?" She texts Grant back.

"No I will not stop. I want my kiss." I pucker my lips out. Diana giggles and kisses my lips. I pull away. "Finally." I say with a goofy smile.

"Dork. You feeling Better?" She asked me.

"Yep. That tea actually works." I say standing up to stretch.

"Faye? I found something last night when you got hit." She said reaching into her pocket pulling out this shining object.

"Let me see this." I take the shiny object and examine it. This looks like something Jake would have.

"Faye? You okay?" Diana asked me.

"This is Jake's blade. Why would this be all the way out where we were fighting them?" I question Diana.

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted us to find it." Diana shrugs.

"No. He's behind the attack. Jake told me the witch hunters were here. I didn't want to believe him, but I did." I frown.

"Okay, Faye we have to tell the rest of the circle about this. I mean what can that blade do besides kill witches?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we could ask your grandmother to see." I suggested.

"Good idea." Diana nods grabbing her jacket. "Come on Faye." She said heading to the door. I grab my jacket as well heading out with Diana. I hope into the car with Diana as she heads to her grandmother's hotel. Diana pulls into the parking lot of the hotel. We get out heading to the fourth floor where her grandmother was staying. We walking up to her hotel room and we see blood on the door handle.

"Faye, is that….?" Diana asked.

"Yes, look go get help. I got this." I say to her. Diana heads down to the lobby. I push the door open and I see blood everywhere, but I don't see a body. I peek over the balcony and I see somebody running across the parking lot.

"Jake." I spit.

…

End of this chapter. Hope it was okay. How cuter are Faye and Diana? Faye will question Jake next chapter which will put her in danger. Diana and Grant will have a scene next chapter and it won't be pretty. A new face shows up in Chance Harbor, and Cassie thinks that it's her other sibling. Till next time.


End file.
